Bites with Chei Zan'nin
by rlrawr279
Summary: A girl named Chei Zan'nin, can see dmands. One dya she gets practickly kidnapped into coming the world of  totally klesha  magic. she now has to train and gather the demonds that have escaped the magic world.


Bites with Chei Zan'nin

I sat on the bed, tired and hungry. I didn't go down stairs into the kitchen though. I was avoiding the yelling of my mom and sisters like usual. I got up and got ready for school quickly not wanting anyone to nag at me. Then I quickly went out of the house avoiding my family.

As I got outside the light hit my eyes making me squint. I walked quickly to school up the damn hill, that was to steep. I'm Chei Zan'nin, a 16 year old girl, I've never really had good social skills. I'm considered weird to just about everyone, but they leave me alone. I'm a freak because, I see demands, ghosts, and other majic ceatures. Only I can see them of all the people I've met.

As I got to school, I walked in the door avoiding the annyioing bunch of people... "Damn teenagers..." I mumbled to myself... I didn't bother going to my locker, I just went straight to class. First hour was the worst, with so many people yelling. I laid my head on my desk, and went half way to sleep... But then soon heard "ITACHI-SAN!". I knew right away who it was, Fukuroko my best freind. She had a bad leg but she was my best freaind I had here. Well more like the only freind I had here. She sat in the seat in front of me. "So! How did your weekend go?" She asked nicely. I moaned like usual. She moaned back. "So! Did you practice drawing?" I asked back. She looked down at her note book fidgeting with it. "Yeah, but it's a epic fail..." She said scooting away from me, as I glared at her lifting my eyes just over my arms. She knew what was coming next. I lifted my hand and flicked her hard on the forehead. "Ow! My forehead!" She said rubbing it. She knew I hated it when she got herself down. "I know, I know. You hate it when I get myself down. Itachi-chan" She said. She called me itachi as a nick name, because in the naruto series itachi was my favorite character.

The first hour went very boring. I didn't really even pay any attention. As I walked to the next hour I tripped going head first into the lockers. People whispered "Did she trip over nothing, how stupid...". I looked back seeing what I tripped on. It was a small demand. They always pulled their pranks on me... I walked to art class and stayed away from the knives seeing demands around them... I didn't want to get cut. The teacher came up next to me looking at me disappointed. "why arn't you doing your art projected?" she asked me in that, get to work tone. I looked at her stubbornly. "No..." I said. She got mad at that. "Do I need to call your parents..." she said. "Go ahead... I have a problem with those knives..." I growled back... She stood there yelling at me for most the hour. I just sat there not listening. Eventually she slammed her hands down on the desk in full furry. "Go do it! this is your last warning!" She shouted in my face. I looked at her emotionless. "Make me..." I said getting up as the bell rang. I walked out all eyes on me...

The rest of the school day sucked... It had finally gotten to the end of the school day I walked down the street. Huh... "I wonder how long its been since I've seen him..." I whispered thinking about the boy I met long ago. He was my first freind, and would keep thoughs demands away from me. I stopped feeling a tare in my shoulder. I bent over as I realized something was biting me. I fored myself forword making my flech tare as I pulled away. I turned around looking at what bit me. It was a person with red eyes. They had my skin in their mouth, and smiled. I took out my knife and had it ready. "You're... A big demand..." I said trying to cocentrate. They smiled at me. "Just let me kill you... You smell so very good to eat." they said. I stood where I was as he ran at me. I couldn't even move... I slammed my eyes shut and put my hand out, ready for pain... It never felt the pain though... I opened my eyes shaking, I saw a boy about my age. He was in front of me and was protecting me from the other boy. The boy looked back at me. I regenized him, he was the boy from so long ago. His black hair, his face... I was shaking so bad I couldn't concentrate. I fell to my knee, trying to breathe. I could only see a bit of the fight between the 2 boys, but the rest was a blur. I soon felt a hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes, seeing the boy from my past in front of me, he had wings and fangs. "Don't hurt me!" I shouted out. He went behind me, and I felt a burning on my cut, and arms wrap around me. I turned my head scared. I saw the boy licking my wound. I whimpered not knowing what was going on. I started squirming around trying to get loose. He sighed at me. "Stop squiriming, you're safe with me..." he said stopping for a second, but went right back to it. "Wha- what are you doing..." I said shaking still scared. "I'm healing your wound..." He said mid lick. He soon started to stand, and stood me up. "Okay now... You're gonna be okay..." He whispered to me. He was still behind me, I wondered why he was trying to calm me down... I soon realized that I had tears runnng down my face. There was blood all over my sweat shirt and I couldn't see right... I tried to walk but started to fall backward. "No you don't..." the boy said catching me, holding me up. "Chei..." He said picking me up bridel style. I looked up at him as everything went dark.

I woke up in a bed without my sweat shirt on. I started to freak out. "Where am I! I need my sweat shirt! How long have I been out!" I shouted looking all over. I looked down seeing a paper on my leg. "What the..." I whispered. I got up and walked out of the room. I went into a room tht looked like the bathroom. I turned on the sink and rubbed the stop the boy licked me. I didn't find it clean to have his saliva on my neck. "It's not there..." someone said at the door. I quickly pulled up my shirt, covering my shoulder. I turned to see the person seeing the boy who rescued me. "I washed your shoulder while you slept. I figured that you didn't want my saliva on you..." He said walking toured me. I crossed my arm over my chest... I didn't like not have my sweatshirt on... There was still blood on my shirt, not to mention the whole on my the shoulder part. From where the demand ripped it. "Do you feel better?" he asked me. "Yes..." I said keeping to myself. He appoached me. "Why does not having that thing make you so uncomfortable?" He asked me. "Not having what?" I asked back. "Your sweat shirt..." He said looking at me. "What! I'm fine..." I said stubbornly... "Then I guess you don't need this!" He said pulling out the sweat shirt. My eyes lit up and I readhed for it. "What! I thought you didn't need it..." He said looking at it. "Give it!" I said grabbing it quickly and putting it on. "Sure you don't need that at all..." he mummbled. I looked at him as he started to walk closer to me. I backed up, and soon my legs hit the back of the bath tub. I picked at the scab I had gotten in gym, and it soon started to bleed. I was backed up as far as I could be. He just got closer. I started to get uneasy. He grabbed my arm, but I struggled trying to get free. He stood there and lifted my arm to his mouth. He rolled up my sleeve and stopped at my cut. He licked it, buring my skin. "Oh! Ow, stop it! It hurts!" I growled at him, clutching my fist. He stopped and looked at me. "You want me to make it more painful..." He said looking me in the eyes. "No! I want you to get off!" I shouted trying to get my hand loose. He didn't even budge, he stood there like a statue. I moved my body around trying to get loose. He grabbed my other arm and pinned me against the wall. He pressed his body against mine making me uneble to move. He then went back to licking my cut. He soon let go and backed away from me. I rolled my sleeve down again. "Why did you do that!" I shouted at him. "I don't want you to attracking a swarm." he said back. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Of demands... They can sense pain... Every little one... They make it worse. Making people feel bad, making them do bad things..." He responed. "Then why did you lick it! that hurts more then a little cut!" I shouted. "Yes... But they would had done worse to the cut then me... They seem to be attracked to you, making you a target to them..." He said. "Why me?" I asked upset. "You hold power... And havn't learned how to control it properly." He said back. I looked at him confused. "But I'm... You must be mistaken... I'm not a demand or any kind of power..." I said. "You're born with power..." He said. I looked at him thinking about it hard. "Then what will happen to me?" I asked. "I don't know... You choose... You either learn how to use your power, or be eaten by demands..." He said plainly. "Well how will I train? I have school." I said... "You'll have to quit. You can make it with all the money you'll make in the magic world." He said. "Well... How will I tell my mom..." I asked... "We already did. She wasn't happy about it but, oh well..." He said. "When do I start?" I asked not sure about all this. "3 days..." he said "Where will I live..." I asked. "here till you begin your training..." He said. He grabbed my arm and quickly yanked me behind him. I hadn't noticed till I was behind him that his wings weren't there. I soon saw the wall being blasted open. A demand had blasted throught the wall. "You're not aloud here!" He shouted at the demand. The demon smiled at me in blood lust. "Such a good snack..." The demand smiled. The boy who rescued me shot the demon with some kind of air cut. The demand's blood wet every where. "You won't touch her..." He said as he shot the demon back... The demand stood up holding his chest... "You dare betray us... of this mere girl... I wonder how much power she holds..." The demand smirked. "Leave! Youhave no power against me." he said to the demand. the demand left by teleporting. "You should go change..." The boy said. "butI haven't any clothes to change into." I said. "You'r things were brough here while you slept... There in the room on your right from here, and since you're probly going to ask demands can smell blood." He said. I started to walk out of the bathroom and stopped at the door. "by the way... That wasn't what I was gonna ask... I was going to ask what you name was..." I said back faced to him... "Yugure..." he said back... I walk out and went to the room with my things. I changed and came back out. I looked around the house trying to find Yugure. I started to walk in the room I was in before, but someone grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?" I heard. I turned around and saw Yugure standing there. "Nothing..." I said to him. "then why are you snooping around?" He asked. "I ws actully looking for you." I said. "Why?" He asked looking at me funny. "You look like you know alot about demands. I was wondering if you'd tell me about them." I said. He looked away, looking ashamed. "I wont tell you about them..." He said. "why not? I-" he cut me off. "You'll lern about them in training... But I will help you train to fight..." He said looking at me. "Sounds good." I said. He braught me to a trainning room, with all kinds of wepons. I stood ready to fight. "Ok start off with your stance..." He said getting in a stance. I copyed his stance. He looked at me and then went back to the lesson. "Ok we'll start off with a sweeping punch. Bend a bit to the opposite side of your target. Then wind your arm back aline your fist with your shoulder, builing up energy. bring fist forward, turning abit as you get closer and bring fist down." He said showing me. "Oh! I know how to do that!" I said going up to a punching bag. I stood in his stance and did a sweep punch, only building up energy diffent. I sent my fist forward,hitting the bag in the center making it fly back and forth. He walked up to the punching bag. "mmm hmmmm... but if you're not a master of it yet..." He said getting in his stance. I backed up giving him space to hit it. He sighed and quickly raise his fist and punched the bag. As heMy punched it, the bag came off and hit the ground breaking open. sand flew up and he stood up. I looked at the bag... Seeing I had alot more to learn... "If you master it... You'll be able to do that by concentrating your energy... Even more..." He said. fist shook... He looked down at my fist... "AAHHHH!" I shouted throwing a punch at him. He dodged it easy... I raised my eyes up looking at him. "Then teach me how..." I smirked ready to fight... He smirked back... "Ready yourself..." He said.

"KU!" I cuffed being thrown backward, and slammed against the floor. I sat up quickly. I looked at yugure and panted... "gah! huh... He's going easy..." I thought disappointed in myself. ~Yugure's P.O.V. "Damn... She's stronger then I thought... She almost pushes me... And her first day of training..." I smirked thinking, as I panted...~ back to Chei. I got up and through a punch at him. He caught it and grabbed my arms ready to flip me. I quickly yanked my arm forward and built up energy as he started to fall forward. "NOW!" I shouted kneeing him in the gut! As my knee conected with his gut I released the energy. "CUHH!" I heard him cough as his back arched up. "huh hu..." I panted smirking... He still had hold of my arm and we stood there for a moment, both trying to breathe... "hehe... huh hu, looks... like I did it..." I breathed. Yugure's started to smirk, and his grip tightened around my arm. He took his foot up pulled my foot out from under me tripping me. He pinned me to the ground. "You're okay..." Yugure said looking at me. He got off me and we stood up. "You should go wash up... It's been a long day..." he said walking out of the room. I went back to my room and found that there was a bathroom that conected to my room. I took a shower and then went to sleep after.

I woke up, and got ready for the day... I walked down to the training hall and didn't see yugure there. So I went to the room I was in before. I saw yugure in there... sleeping... I silently went over to the side of his bed. I breathed in as much air as I could, and got ready to yell. "G-" His hand covered my mouth. "do... not... yell..." He said on his other side... "You awake..." I said. "I didn't sleep..." He said... I looked down at him. "Did I knee ya that hard..." I joked. "no..." He mummbled. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Come on! We got to train!" I said. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I almost forgot you don't eat breakfast..." He said standing up. I looked back at him. "You remember that..." I said. "well yeah.." he said standing up. "Okay let me change and I'll go train with you..." He said. I got out and went to the training room.

The next 2 days passed nicely. We trained every day and talked during training. He know practiclly everything about me, and I had learned every thing about him. In just 2 days I felt more comfortable with him then my family.

It was soon time for me to leave. My things had vinished somehow. Yugure said they went to where I would live. "So what do I do now..." I asked disappointed that I would be leaving Yugure. "Well I guess I should show you around the market..." Yugure said putting on a cloak. He started to walk out the door, and I fallowed. I looked down hiding a smile. He brought me to a portal outside his house. "Okay... I need you to promise me something chei..." He said stopping at the portal. I looked at him. "Okay what is it?..." I asked. "You can't tell anyone about me ok... Don't say that you where ever here. Don't even mentchn this place... don't ever say my name..." Yugure said putting his hood up. I looked at him not understanding... "But-" I began but he cut me off. He looked me in the eye. "I'm seriouse Chei... Promise me..." He said, he eyes looking deep in mine. "I promise Yugure..." I whispered... he leand away... "Okay... Take my hand..." He said. I ggrabbed his hand tight. "Don't let go..." He said as we went into th portal. I felt my body flipping around. I felt my body soon stop flipping and I landed on the ground. I opened my eyes. Yugure was tedhere. "you okay..." He said... "Yeah... what did you just do?" I asked. "Well you see the oject to portal travling is knowing how to get where you want to go. You see the mark from my house is right right left down, then wait 5 seconds." He said. "Cool..." I said. We walked through a wall to a huge street. A ton off people were there, and everyone seemed to be doing magic. "well first you need to find your apartment." Yugure said to me. I memorized the way we where going. I went to a big building... "Well this is yours..." Yugure said handing me a key. "Which room?" I asked... "All of them..." He said looking at it. "Whoa! what." I unlocked the door. All my stuff waas there. "HOLY SHIT!" I said looking at it. "How do I pay for it!" I shout looking at it. "you're rich..." Yugure said. I looked at him strange. "No I'm not..." I said. "Yeah ya are... The demands a deal with, all of them. The more you chase off the more money you have." Yugure said. I looked at the house. "With all the money you have you could probley pay for this... mmmm, what 20 years..." He said. "Holy shit!" I shouted looking at the house. "You own this place entirely actually... You just have to pay the eletric bills and enerything extra, but that's been resevered for you." Yugure said looking around. I smiled widely. Yugure smiled at me. "So I'm guessing you like this..." He said. I shook my head yes. "ok... I must be leaving now... bye chei..." Yugure said walking to the door. "Wait! will I see you again?" I asked. Yugure didn't look at me... He walked out with out answering me...

I unpacked the rest of the day.

Kung! kung! kung! I heard at the door... I got up and answered it. "Hello..." I mummbled. "Chei Zan'nin, I'm here to train you..." They said. I opened my eyes slightly. It was a girl with long blue hair. She was probably 20 by the look of her... She also had a badge on. "I'm ki and I will be training you..." She said walking in. She lead me to a room in my house. Apparently I had a training room... "Okay lets start off with your stance. Show me what you do." SHe said. I did Yugure's stance. She seemed to be shocked at that... "What is it?" I asked. "Oh nothing... it's just that looks like... oh nothing, show me your sweeping punch." she said. I went to the punching bag and did as she said. The bag did the same as when yugure punched it. I turned to my trainer. She look scared of me... "You you..." She studdered. "What?" I asked. SHe ran out of my house. "ummmm... Okay..." I said not understanding.

It was a hour later and I heard another knock on my door. I ansered it this time seeing a boy my age. He had bown hiar and it was spiked up. He was with my 'trainer'. "There she is! There the girl! there!" She shouted. He covered her mouth. "SHHH! Shut up!" He said annyioed. "What seems to be the problem..." I asked. "May I come in..." The boy asked. "Yes, but not her." I said pointing to the trainer. He came in and shut the door not letting the girl in. "Okay I'm going to have to train you because she's FREAKING OUT!" He said annyiod. "Whta the hell did I do?" I asked as we went to the training room. "Well, you where using a speicel stace..." He said. "what would that be?" I asked. "Well might you show me. Just to be sure that the idiot back there is really freaking out." He asked. I did the stance. "Mmmmm hmmmmm, that's the stance..." He said, I looked at him funny. "That's a demand stance, mixed with a fallen angle stance..." He said. "Why did she freak then? maybe the demand, but the fallen angle isn't that bad..." I asked. "actually fallen angles have killed humans..." He said. I looked at him, wondering... "What are you?" I asked looking at him. "mmm so you saw that I'm not completely human..." He said. Suddenly wings appeared on him, they were white with a tint of blue. "You're a agnel..." I said looking at the wings. He smirked a bit. "No, I'm a half breed... My father was a angle, my mom a human." He said. I looked at his wings... "Lets start your training." He said, getting in a stance. I readied myself for training.

"Shiza!" I shouted cusing in germen, dodging he attack as he hit me with his wings. "hm!" I smirked getting behind him. I grabbed his wing and put my foot on his back. "Nicly done..." He smirked. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the ground and pinned me. "You're... gah, strong..." He panted. I flipped him over. "Yeah I know..." I said and got up.

2 weeks passed and I had become a storng fighter. I also learned about all magical ceatures. The boy who trained me name was Ryonken... "You passed!" Ryonken said putting the test on my desk. I didn't really pay any attention... I was thinking about yugure... "Chei... You okay?" Ryonken asked me. "I'm fine..." I replyed. "Well then come on..." He said getting up and walking out my door. I got up and fallowed. "Ryonken! where are we going?" I asked catching up with him. "You've reached a high level of power, and will soon be put out on the battle feild. You're going to get a gaudien angel." He said. "I thought God assigned everyone 1,000 angles when we're born." I said back. "Yes but this one will be yours. They will only watch over you..." He said looking back at me. "So Ryonken, do you have someone you watch over?" I asked walking with him. He smiled at me. "No, I've heard of half breeds getting people to watch, but I don't think I will." Ryonken said back. "Well why not?" I asked. "Well the angel and the watched have to both be pulled to each other. I have never been brought to someone in the space." He said as we stopped at a gate. We entered and sat walked in seeing a ton of other people there. "all of them are angels and the watched." he said. I looked around, no one was my age. They where all older then me. I sat back and waited for this thing to take place. They had us put on rings, they said that it would pul us to our matches. They told us to close our eyes, and didn't feel a pull... Moments passed... I didn't come into contact with my one... I just waited to feel the pull... It never came. I felt a bit of a pull but it didn't bring me to anyone... It moved my and then stopped... "Everyone open your eyes!" Someone shouted... I was the only one agaignst my wall, everyone else was on the other side there rings touching a angel. I sat alone... no one there... But something was odd Ryonken was in the middle of the floor. "Dismissed! The people you have found, will be your partners! Go!" A vioce shouted. I walked out with Ryonken... "So... I guess I'm alone..." I said looking down... "mmmm... I don't know... This has never happened before... all the watched are always matched up." he said back. "Hey Ryonken... I got to go... See ya later..." I said running off.

I ran down the streets remembering the way to where I had to go... I went through the portal Yugure had used to get to the market... I stepped into it, and concentrated... "yugure..." I thought feeling my energy reach out... My body moved around and My feet soon hit the ground... I looked at where I was... It was yugure's house. I smiled abit... I walked to the door, and nocked. No one answered... but I felt a pull so I went in. I walked down the hall and into Yugure's room... I opened the door slightly, just barely peeking into his room... I stopped looking in the center of the room... Yugure laided there covered in blood... I ripped open the door and ran in. "Yugure! Yugure!" I shouted turning him on his back. He had 3 gashes in his chest, and small cuts on his body. I felt his pulse, but stopped hearing something... "Chei, what are you doing here..." Yugure mummbled. "SH! don't talk! I have to! To stop the bleeding!" I said taking off my over shirt and pushing it on his wound. He grabbed my hand... "That wont do anything... I need energy..." He breathed. "How can I! I don't know!" I said thinking how to get him energy. "Chei... may I barrow some energy..." Yugure mummbled as his blood leeked out. "Wha-" I mummled not understanding. He sat up looked at me. "Don't move you're!-" He cut me off. "Chei may I barrow your energy..." He asked. I closed my eyes and nodded yes. "Please stay calm..." He said as I felt him get closer to me... He put his head right next to mine, and wrapped his arms around me gripping my shoulders... I felt my energy being pulled out of me, I felt some of the bleeding stop. I started to have my energy flow to him, giving it to him making it easier. I didn't feeling any more bleeding. Yugure loosened his grip on me and I started to fall backward. He caught me and held me up. "Chei..." He whispered to me holding me up. "Ya feel better?..." I asked feeling tired. "Thank you, Chei. You should get some rest..." He said picked me up briddel style. "I don't have to rest I'mmmmm fine..." I muffled slurring my words trying to keep awake... "You gave me to much..." He said... He opened the door to the room I had stayed in and laid me on the bed. I gently moved the hair out of my face... "Go to sleep..." He said... everything went black and I felt my body relax, as I difted off to sleep.

I opened my eyes slightly hearing my door shut... I sat up and rubbed my head. "Do you feel better?" I heard as someone walked to my bed. I know that voice. "Me, are you feeling okay?" I asked looking at him. Yugure was standing next to my bed with some water. He was all healed up, I looked at him not knowing how. "You were! And I found you here! AND-" I said rambling on, but he stopped me. "don't you remember..." He said looking at me. "You asked for energy! but you never got it! How did you?" I asked confused. "You gave it to me." He said. I thought back and remembered what happened. Yugure looked down... "Chei why did you come here?..." He asked lookingg off in a distance. "I um, wanted to see how you were doing." I said back. "You-..." He stopped looking like he was thinking about something. I looked at him. "thank you Chei, but I can't have you here anymore..." He said looking down. "I see, well I'll be leaving then..." I said getting up and walking out. I stopped at the door I felt Yugure looking at me. "May I ask though... Why..." I said trying to stay calm... He didn't answer me... "What ever..." I mummbled starting to walk but stopped hearing Yugure. "Chei... How did you find me..." He asked. "I felt a pull..." I replyed. "you mean..." He stopped. I walked out and into the portal...

I went to my trainingroom and punched the bag. Kung Kung! I heard at the door. I went to the door and ansered it. Ryonken was there. He looked down at me shocked for some reason. He came in and grabbed my hand. "What did you do?" He asked rubbing my nuckles for some reason. "What are you doing?" I growled at him, wanting him to let go. "You didn't notice!" He said showing me my hand. My nuckles were bleeding, and brused. He dragged me to my bath room and looked for something. "What are you looking for?" I asked. "a bandge." He replyed looking everywhere. "I don't have any..." I said. He looked up at me. "Why not?" He asked like I was stupid. "Well first of all! Don't talk to me like I'm stupid! Second, I gave then to a boy on the street crying from a scratched leg! I told him to always carry them!" I growled back. He looked at me strange. He went to my training room dragging me along. He pointed to the wall. I looked seeing blood on it. "Oh, I guess that wasn't the bag." I said seeing the punching bag right next to the blood. "Yeah... Come on..." he said dragging me out. "Where are you taking me!" I shouted squirming to get free. "Just come on!" He said dragging me out.

He dragged me to a house and brought me in. He putting me in the bathroom and sat me on the side of the bath tub. He held out his hand wanting something. "What?" I asked. "Give me your hand..." He said crowching down taking my hand. He pulled out some bandge wraps. He wrapped my hands and sighed. "There..." He said standing up. "Ummm I hope you don't mind in the rushing and dragging... BUT WHERE THE HELL DID YOU BRING!" I shouted at him. "Well... You didn't have any bandges-" I cut him off. "Where! AAAMMM! IIIII!" I said to him. "my house." Ryonken said. "Okay-! wait what?" I said looking at him like 'why here?'. "I just didn't want your gashes to get infected." HE said looking away from me. I stood up and left his house,and found my way back to my house.

I flopped on my back on my bed. "Chei Zan'nin..." I heard next to me. I looked to see who it was. It was a girl with a bag. "Who are?-" She interupted me. "I've asigned a mission." She said handing me a paper. I looked at it. "Damn..." I said as they left. I got up anfd went to the portal, I went in and fallowed the directions of the papers. I ended up on a battle ground. I looked at who was fighting. It was a demond and a witch. I walked up to them and grabbed the demond by the hair and ripped him away from the witch. "Huh..." I sighed and killed the demond. The witch staired at me in amazement. "What?" I shouted at her. She looked at me scared. "Whatever..." I said walking back into the portal...

I opened my eyes wondering where the portal had braught me... I saw a house I know very well... There I stood, at Yugure's house. I looked at it... "How did I get here?" I asked myself. I looked at the house hestitating to appouch it... "What are you doing here?" I hesrd a vioce ask. "uh... I don't know..." I said back. "I told you I don't want you here..." he said. "I know... I'm sorry for bothering you..." I said my head down. I shot my head up hearing something. "Yugure move!" I shouted takling Yugure to the ground, as something almost hit him. "stay down!" I shouted a him standing up ready to attack the demond. "CHEI STOP!" Yugure shouted at me. "What!" I shouted back. "You can't attack him!" Yugure said. "Why not!" I asked. "Leave Chei!" He said. I glared back at him and left.

The nect couple days I was on asignments. I had to go to the magic office center. I went in an heard whispers about me... "Wow really, she just killed the demond and left... her stance, it's..." I heard people whispered. I walk to the front desk and ryonken looked at me. I heard him saying somthing to the person at the front desk. "Yes we will be looking for him every where..." Ryonken said loking t a picture. "Who ya going after Ryonken?" I asked trying to see the picture. "Yugure, he's a half breed of a fallen angle." Ryoken responed. My eyes widened. I looked at the picture. "Yugure... you..." I said running out. I went home and sat on the couch... "Huh hu..." I breathed. I was soon asigned to a mission...

I went with Ryonken on the mission. We had chased someoone to a coner and awhole bunch of other people connered him. His cloak soon went flying off dodging things. My eyes wiidened... Yugure stood there, dodging attacks. His body cut. I saw someone lunge ready to hit his heart... "YUGURE!"

Yugure's P.O.V.

crouched on the ground bleeding. I saw someone ready to dilver he final blow to my body... "YUGURE!" I heard her shout my name. The blade never hit me. I felt someones body hunch over me. I opened my eyes every thing was a bit blurry... Till I saw her. Chei's body was over mine, taking the blade into her shoulder. "yugure..." She whispered... I grabbed her ripping out the blade. Everyone stopped looking at us. I pulled down her shirt on the shoulder, and looked at the gash. I picked her up, and spread out my wings. I let out a huge amount of energy furrious! Everyone was blasted back. I started to fly upwerd. Chei wrapped her arms around my neck holding on. "I wont drop you Chei..." I whispered... I felt her energy flowing into me. "No Chei don't..." I mummbled. "You need it more then I do... Take it... Yugure..." She mummbled to me... "No chei, you need it..." I said. "No, yugure please... take it..." Chei whispered. I took it, absorbing her energy. She gripped my shirt... I looked at her sholder... "Hold on, we're almost there..." I said coming out of the portal. I brougt her to my room and sat her down...

Chei's P.O.V

He sat me on the bed and started to lick the gash in my shoulder. I ready for the burning in my shoulder but it only tingeled. He soon let go... He got up and left me in the room... I laided down on the bed and cuddled up in the blankets...

"Chei... Chei..." I heard Yugure say to me. "mmmm..." I moaned sitting up. He looked down not looking at me at all. "You're a mix of demond, human, and angel arn't you..." I said. "Yes... but I've never killed a human..." He said trying to convince me... "Yugure I know you've never killed a human... You're no monster..." I said. He looked at me confused... "How can you trust me so easily?-" He said but I stopped him... "I don't know Yugure... I just feel like I can... Is the reason you didn't want me around you because of everyone..." I asked... "Yes..." he mummbled... Yugure, went to reach for my hand but stoppeed and pulled away... I looked down. "Yugure... do you... feel a pull..." I said... He didn't anar... "no..." He said plainly... I stood up and went to the door... "Then I guess I'll leave..." I said closing it slowly.

I was soon on more missions... I just said that I didn't know we had been hunting him, and that I was the one who wanted to kill him... I went on missions alone, and sometimes with Ryonken...

"Ryoken! Hold the damn door!" I shouted running out behind him... He held it open with all his might. As I came out he let go and the door slammed shut. We both dropped to the ground panting... We had gone to a building of vampires, and had just took care of a vampire uprising..."WHY DID YOU WAKE THAT DAMN DOG UP!" I shouted at Ryoken... "I didn't mean to!" Ryoken shouted. "UHHHH HUUU! SURE!" I shouted. I opened the portal and stepped in wanting to go home. Ryoken went into the portal as well and he went home. I went home as well.

I stepped into my shower... I felt the water run on my it burnt a bit... I had learned to take these over heated baths when I started missions. They got rid of anything that was on me... I heard something drop in my room... I looked quickly. I got out of th shower and put on my sweat shirt... I saw my picture Fukuroko had made out of my dore... I picked it up, and siff the paper... Vampire sent was lightly on it... I turned off the shower and put on pants. then ran out of my house as fast as I could.

I ran to abby's house, and heard screams... I ran in seeing her parents dead, same as her brothers... I ran into Fukuroko room and saw her on the floor crying... A vampire stood across the room covered in blood. Fukuroko was in a staight stair... "What do you want!" SHe screamed at the vampire... He looked at me... "You..." He said looking back at her with a smirk... Fukuroko looked at him... "Come with me..." He said holding out his hand... "I'll fix your body... I fix everything..." He said. Fukuroko's eyes went to him, hearing that... She didn't even look at me... She stood up and walked tored him. "Fukuroko! Don't!" I shouted at her. She stopped... "He'll fix me..." SHe said. "He killed your family! What makes you think he'll keep his promise!" I shouted. "I don't know if he will... but it doesn't matter..." She said, and grabbed his hand... "FUKUROKO!" I shouted running to her but the vampire pulled her toured him making me stop... "She has the choice..." He said tipping her head to the side leaning to her neck... Every singal human an make a choice... Good or evil... It can only be made once... or rarely made twice... I saw Fukuroko nodded her head yes... The vampire bit down on her neck hard... She wince... but didn't make a sound...

I didn't see Fukuroko for moths... Nor did I see Yugure... I did all kinds of missions... I didn't talk to many people... "Hey Chei!" I heird someone yell behind me. I didn't even bother looking back. Ryonken came running up to me and walked next to me. "How are you today?" He asked me smiling... I sighed and rubbed my nuckles... I he looked down knowing what I ment. (damn shame he knows when I'm hurt). He grabbed my hand and looked at my nuckles. they had got cut in a fight. He sighed and traced the cuts. "I fine Ryonken..." I said trying to pulled away but endded up stopping as it hurt. "No you're not..." Ryon ken said leading me home... He took me home and braught me to my bathroom. "Stay..." He said bring me in as he looked for something. He pulled out a postion and a bandges wrap. He grabbed my hand and put the stuff on. He then kissed nmy hands and let go. "There feel at all better?" He said looking me in the eye. I looked at my hands as I felt the postion sink in. "Thanks Ryonken..." I mummbled. He looked at my hands as well... "Welcome... Well I've got to get going... See you... Chei..." He said walking out, he smiled at me walking out as he turned... But I still saw his face turn to concern as he thought I couldn't see him...

I walked back down the streets and went to a portal and went in... I let it just carry me... I opened my eyes and saw Yugure's house... I walk to the door and opened it slowly... I walked in and just looked around... He wasn't in the main hall way... I walked to his room silently and opened the door... He was asleep holding chest like it hurt... I didn't bother walking in... I shook my head and closed the door. I started back to the front door... "Yugure..." I whispered rubbing my eyes. "Run run away don't let him mess with your mind... He'll tell you anything You wanna here... He'll brake your heart it's just a mater of time... Now just remeber! He's a good type!" I sang quitly to myself. I stood out side the portal waiting to step in... "Move!" I shouted to myself in thought... I soon heard foot steps behind me... "I know... I'm leaving..." I said... I stepped it the portal, but as I did something grabbed me. I sniffed it... "Vampire..." I said flipping them. They dragged meet to a battle ground as they fell... we crashed on the ground, our back slamming into the ground feel like we had fallen from a 2 story house. "cu! huh!" I coughed turning my my side... I looked at the vampire who had dragged me here... It was the one who turned Fukuroko. "You bastered!" I shouted at him. He shakily got up, I had hit him with a knife in the face. Most people can't break through a vampires skin, but I had developed a way to find the weak spots... He charged at me, and I dodged quickly. He started going vampire speed, making it so I couldn't say him. He punched me in the face sending me flying back. I crashed on what felt like rocks... I got up hunched over... He ran around me kicking up dirt. I close my eyes trying to listen from the hits to my gut. "CUH!" I coughed. I heard him move... I hurled my fist forward and it conected with his face. He stumbled back a bit. My fist hurt like hell... "Damn it... I can't get a direct hit to his weak spots..." I thought panting looking at him. I soon felt a ambush on my body. With a hits going through out my body. "NAH!" I tryed to let out a scream but couldn't get the air. I stepped on the rocks next to me... there wher only 4 of them... 4 moves I could do... He started to run around me again... "huh..." I breathed. I picked up a rock and through it turning around. "1..." I breathed. "Bad aim!" He shouted coming up behind me ready to hit me. I slammed my foot back crushing a rock behind me as he got close to me. It went up into his eyes, ruening his sight. "2..." I whispered... he screamed stepping backward... He growled angery. I picked up the next rock and cut my arm making it bleed... "3..." I said tossing the rock to him. He licked the blood in the rock. "I can still smell you..." He said and sniffed the air then came running to me... I grabbed the last rock seeing him close to me. He pounced at me fangs showing!... "4..." I breathe shuzing it into his stamick. He could grabbed my shoulders trying to move... "A Rock steak..." I breathed shuzing the sharp end it his gut... The steak of corse like all vampires parilzied him... "Mmmmm..." I growled feeling his grip on my shouders tighten. He widen his mouth slowly getting closer to my neck. I pushed the rock further into his gut trying to stop him... "Damn it... Damn it! I'm racking my brain here! Why is he still moving! He's to strong!..." I thought closing my eyes pushing as hard as I could... He grabbed the rock and yanked it out... I soon felt his body takle me to the ground... and him grabbing my hair... He was on his knees behing me now... He pulled me up by my hair. I tired to hit him back but it wasn't working... "god... I hope this hurts!" He said, his face against my neck. "Damn it! I can't get free!" I growled, yet shook... "Cry out... Cry out loudly... They wont come..." He said and his fangs came out, and he pulled my head hard to the side arching my neck... I slammed shut my eyes! And screamed out... "YUGURE!"... I felt my neck periced and blood leek!... But it stopped... I fell hunched forward and gripped my shirt tear running down my face... I breathed hard... I soon felt a hand on my cheek... It turn my head gently... "oh... there are those hands..." I thought turning... "I'm here Chei... I'll protect you..." He whispered gently as his hand rubbed my cheek. I loved that voice... "Where did he hurt you..." He whisperd only to me... I moved my head to the side slightly, just showing the bite. It felt a burning on my bite... I clitched my hand a bit in pain... The burning soon stopped... Felt his arms wrap around me... "Yugure..." I shook gripping his shirt... "I'm here... you're safe..." Yugure whispered petting my hair lightly. He picked me up and I felt the wind blow through my hair... I heard a door open and I was laid on my bed... "Chei..." I heard as a went rag was ran across my neck. I slightly opened my eyes and saw Yugure's beautful black eyes looking at me... He smiled at me warmly... Bring a smile to my tear stained face... He wipped away my tears and then rubbed my head. "Vampire venum is almost out... just relaxe..." He said trying to calm me seeing my still a bit worked up. I fell asleep...

Cling! I heard making me shoot my eyes open... "Oh shit!" I shouted jumping out of bed! I ran down stairs and stopped seeing Yugure had dropped a pan... I sighed in realf... But then got mad. "Damn it you scared me half to death!" I shouted at yugure. He turned to me and saw I was okay. "I thought someone came in here and you got in a fight!" I shouted at him... He looked at me plainly. "no... It's just me..." He said. I walked over and he picked up the pan. He got ot eggs and started to make them... I sat down at the table... I hadn't noticed it, but we were in my house. We sat there in silance for a while... "Hey Yugure... How did you find me?" I asked looking off in the distance. He froze before putting the eggs on a plate... "I-... nothing..." He said sitting the eggs at the table... He passed me a plate with some eggs and bread on it. He then sat down with his eggs and toast. He passed me a fork and I put the eggs on bread, making a sandwich. "I felt pain... and I heard you scream out..." Yugure said looking at his food... We ate in silance then yugure got up and lightly touched my had as he started to leave. "yugure..." I said as he reached the door... He stopped but then left...

Ryonken later came by. "Hey Chei, can I come in?" He said happy. I let him in I smiled. "Want some eggs?" I asked walking to the kitchen. "Sure!" He said happy sitting at the table. He looked at the **2** plates at the table. "Hey who was-" I intuped him. I turned around and put my hands on my hips. "Okay I get lonely! Sometimes I'll eat 2 meals!" I said. Ryoken looked like he was going to laugh. "Jeze, you need more company." He said. "That's just the thing most people annioy me!" I said making the eggs. I put some bread to the side and then put the eggs on it. "Here..." I said handing it to him. He looked at the eggs weird. My eyes went sharp. "Oh my god my cooking isn't that bad!" I said angery. "I wasn't looking at the eggs..." He said pointing. I soon realized that he was looking at my nuckles. The wrapps were off and they were healed. I put his eggs down. "Well I guess I just healed fast cause of the postion." I said, but I knew how they healed... Yugure healed them... Ryonken looked at me funny... "Uh huh..." He said and eat some of his eggs.

"That's the way they come through like, whoo whoo whoo whoo!" I sang to the song of starstukk. "just set them up to knock them down!" I smiled danceing the beat. "L-o-v-e is just anther word I never learned to pronounce!" I at the end. I was in the store, but I went into a empty ill. I was more like whispering an singing... "Nice hips..." I heard someone say. I stood up staight and took off my head phones. I look to my side to see ryonken. "Damn it ryonken." I jokingly said and flicked his forehead. He rubbed his forehead. "I know I know. You don't like people watching my dance..." Ryonken said. We walk out and soon heard crashing in the streets. Then witches and angles ran by. Me and Ryonken stopped one. "What the hell is going on here?" I asked. "The town is being attack by demonds! they came in last! We think Yugure ight be behind this!" they shouted. I ran with them seeing what they where running to. They were fighting demonds. I looked all over fantickly trying to find yugure... "Get him!" I heard a man shouted heading into a portal. I ran in and falowed them. We were at yugure's house. They ran in breking the door down. "No!" I shouted trying to go throught the stampped of people! I made it to his room with any one seeing me. I put a spell on the door so it would belend in with the wall. yuggure turned to me. "Chei why are you-" He stopped seeing my fantick face. He went over the me. "You got to get out of here... Th- they found the way trough the portel!" I said clutching my head. Yugure looked at me. "What are you going to do?" He said grabbing some things. "they'll probly punish me for tking to you..." I said here the door being hit. KUNG! The door was blasted open. "Yugure!" They shouted angery. They started to fight He was out numbered. but could only take half at time. I saw him about to be hit in the back... Wam! I punched the angel away... I was back to back with Yugure in his stance... Yugure looked back at me just everyone else. "What are you doing?" he souted at me... I smirked... "Are ya blind? I'm helping you..." I said putting on my headphones and starting my Ipod. "Frontline..." I said turning it to the song... They started the attack... And I started to sing with The song frontline. I cvered yugure and he covered me... Yugure looked back at me and smirked as I sang. Pretty soon I saw him sing to. We stopped as the song ended and everyone was down... Yugure looked back at me. "Good song..." He said as I took off my head phones... "I know." I smirked. "Hey how do you get thows things to stay on your head?" He asked pointing at them. "Oh these, a spell." I said. "Well looks like I wont be living here any more..." Yugure said. "Come on we got to get out of here..." I said walking out. Yugure grabbed his bag and walked out with me. We went to the portal and stopped. "Where are you going?" I asked yugure. "Safe away house... What are you going to say?" Yugure asked me. "Don't know..." I reasponed. "Come with me..." He said... "What?" I said looking at him. "You don' have a aliby for this..." Yugure said... He slipped his hand into mine... "Okay..." I said. He pulled me toured him... "Hold on kay..." He said. I grab hold of him and held tight... We went into the portal And I felt like I was flying...

We soon landed in a house... I let go of Yugure. "So where do I sleep?" I asked. Yugure pointed to a room upstairs. I walked up stairs and found the room... It had a intier wardobe, of closeI would like... "What... the fuck..." I said looking at the cloes... "The room knows what people like, and wants to please..." I heard yugure shout from down stairs... I looked around and saw a my scetch book... I picked it up and opened it looking at my drawings... "There very beautful..." I heard. "Thank you yugure..." I said. "Well it looks like the room likes you..." Yugure said... "How can you tell?" I asked. "Look..." Yugure said. As littel waterfall apperied... "You love waterfalls..." Yugure said. I smiled at that... "You remembered that..." I said. "Corse I do..." Yugure said splashing me alittle... "Hey..." I said splashing him back. He splashed me again and then it turned into a water war. We ran around dodging eachothers attacks. "Haha! I win!" I said happy. I ran out about to splash again, but yugure grbbed me. "Caught ya..." He whispered happy. He pinnned me to the me to the wall. "Alright You caught me..." I smiled. He looked at me with that warm smile... I smiled happy... he slowly leaned down and his lips touched mine... In a light kiss, his hand cupped on cheek then intrwinded in my hair. I hand made it up the back of his neck. the kiss deepened and we got closer. His arms wrapped around my back, and our bodys pressed together. the kiss broke, I felt yugure's arms loosen... His hand went back to the wall... "I'm sorry..." Yugure whispered and backed away... "What do you mean?" I asked. Yugure walked out and shout the door... I flopped on the bed. "Why are men so confuesing!" I shouted in my pellow... I felt something appier near my head... I grabbed it and looked at it just taking my eyes out of the pellow... It was food... Baked potatoes and corn dogs, to be exacted... I felt the potatoe with my fingure... "Perfect tempurte..." I said sitting up on the bed and eating... "Thank you room..." I said looking at the wall. Letters apperied on the wall... "Duron..." I said reading the wall... I looked around. "Thank you Duron..." I said eating a corn dog...

I sat on my krystal and soaked my feet in the little pool the water from my small waterfall poored. "Bit warmer please..." I whispered. Duron heated the water... "Thank you..." I said. I put my hand on under the pooring water... Yugure didn't realy talk to me any more. Something bugged him. I walked down stairs to see how yugure wsa. "Hi Yugure, how are you today?" I asked seeing him in the kitchen... "Fine..." He said as his usal one word reaspons. we suddenly heard shaking... "Found us..." Yugure grummbled... Bam! The front door was blown off off it's injeses. We both looked at who just recked the front door. Ryonken was the only one there. Me and Yugure just looked at him, still sitting at the kitchen table... "Hi..." I said and took a drink of water. "What the hell are you doing here Chei!" Ryonken shouted. "Nah..." I put my head down on the table... "I don't need this now..." I grummbled. Yugure's wings went out... Ryonkesn tryed to attack but yugure flipped him... I hit him in the throat and nocked him out... Yugure picked him up... "What do we do with him?" Yugure asked. "I have no idea... Take him hostige..." I said more as a sugestion. "Mmmm..." Yugure said taking him into a room... He laid him down in the room and put a seal on the room. Yugure brought some food and water into the room and put in next to ryonken. "gonna treat him like a hamster..." I said plainly. "Yep..." Yugure said walking out. I closed the door, and went back to my room...

BANG BANG BANG! Me and Yugure both came out of our rooms. We went down stairs and to Ryonken room, of corse where the banging was coming from. Yugure set a spell on the room so that we couldn't here it... Yugure started to walk to the door, but I stopped him. "I don't think that he realy wants to see you right now..." I said. I went in, but quickly ducked walking in. Almost getting slammed in the face. Ryonken was banging on the door trying to get out. "Chai!" Ryonken shouted. "Ryonken... god will you just stop..." I said annioyed. "Why are you here! And with him!" Ryonken shouted at me. "Okay calm down hamster. quit your banging." I said patting his head and leaving. "Huh!" I breathed shuting the door... "I am going back up to bed..." I growled waking back up stairs. Did I mentchen it was 1:00 in the morning...

The next 2 day went by very verrrryyy long... Ryonken was always pissed... it didn't help when we called him hamster... Yugure still didn't talk to me much.

"mmmmm..." I sat at Ryonken's room and sat his food down as usal... He still yelled at me... I turned around and put my hand on his head. "Nah quite hamster." I said plainly. Then started to walk out.. But Ryonken grabbed me and pulled me back. "What the hell..." I said irritated. Yugure came in and saw me pinned to the wall... "What are you doing..." Yugure said darkly to Ryonken... "More like what are you doing with Chei?" Ryonken said turning toYugure. "I'm not the one pinning her to a wall..." Yugure said dark. "Why don't ya just leave her alone..." Ryonken said... "What do you think I do..." Yugure said back. Ryonken looked at me then back at Yugure. "Why not just let her go... She's of no importance to you... Really you don't even know her..." Ryonken said pointing at me. Yugure's eyes went sharp. "I know her more then you do..." Yugure said glareing at Ryonken. "Oh yeah!" Ryonken said getting even more upset. "Yes!" Yugure said back. "Mmhmm sure, what's her favorite color?" Ryonken said. "Blue, she loves that color. She also loves water, she's even drawn to it. She doesn't have a favorite song because she likes to many! Her birthday is April 20, on a cusp of tarusu and aries! Her eyes get dark when she's mad! And lighter when she's happy! She loves to draw! Her drawings are either a emotion she feels! Or a story she makes up in her head! Sometimes she draws herself in a adventure she wants to have! She hates spiders! She still has a little fear of them, but hides it well! She has a birth mark on her hip! Hates change! She says her favorite food are potatoes but sometime wonders if that's true! Stubborn as hell! She also puts up walls, because she doesn't let people get to close! Most people think they know her! But they have no idea the thoughts in her head, and emotions! Her favorite anime is Naruto, she like neji, sasuke, itachi, gaara, kiba, hinata, and most the charater! But she hates, and I mean HATES Sakura!" Yugure yelled backing Ryonken into a wall, getting louder and louder with every word. Ryonken was now squooshed against the wall begin shouted at. "She hate pickles! And most cold slimey things! She gives off a death glare, but doesn't know she does it! If she's not happy! She has troubles making a smile! She likes to keep most everything! Because just about everything has a value to her! She use to chew her fingure nails, but stopped when she started getting sores from chewing them to the nub! She says she doesn't chew them but if a seirous stress is on her she'll chew then off and keep them in her mouth and chew them!" Yugure yelled ine Ryonken's face. Ryonken's eyes where wide shocked of all the information... I stood there a bit shocked myself... "And I know that you like her, as in a crush. She doesn't under stand why! And what I don't know why you where about to force yourself on her, if I hadn't came in!" Yugure growled, PISSED at Ryonken. Ryonken looked at Yugure shocked, his face asked how he know all that... I stood there a bit uneasy, but I stood like a usally did. "If you know what's good for you, you wont hurt her..." Yugure growled pushing ryonken into the wall and and walking out... I walked out after him and closed the door... I sat at the table and drank some water... Yugure glared at Ryonken's door... "Can't believe he'd do that..." Yugure growled moving away. Yugure sat next to me... "Gonna try to hide it..." He sighed looking at my hand... "Hide what?" I said forcing myself calm... "That when he pinned you... It realy scared you... Because your mom and sister were-..." Yugure stopped and looked down... I didn't say a word... "Yes... It scared me Yugure..." I shook out... My hand shook and I got up and tryed to walk up stairs but couldn't move past the third one... I sat there and grabbed my head... Yugure went over to me... He sat next to me and petted my hair... "Your okay..." Yugure said trying to calm me... I leaned to him, and he held me there... "he's not gonna touch you Chei... I wont let him..." Yugure whispered... I just sat there feeling his strength around me... Protecting me from anything...

I didn't really go into Ryonken's room anymore. Yugure talked to me more, and began to smile more offtent. I danced cown stairs, Ipod in hand singing. "but girl your only a child. Well I can dance with ya honey if ya think it's funny! Does your mother know that you're out!" I sang happy. I acted like a was talking to someone. Even dancing with them. Soon felt someone actlly dancing with me sing. I looked up. Yugure was there, I laughed a bit as I sang. The song ended and I went into the kitchen. "Well, well, you know how to dance..." I said taking out some icecubes in my water. It was really hot today. Yugure took out ice and put it in a bag and put it on on my head... "Thanks..." I said. I looked at him odd, he wasn't sweating... "Hey Yugure, how come you're not all sweat?" I asked. "Oh I just came out of my room... With AC..." He said smirking. "How come Duron can't change the temp in my room?" I asked. "Well He can do littel tempiurte changes, but not the hole room. I smirked and ran to his room quickly. "Wait no!" Yugure said knowing what I was going to do. I ran into his room and looked the door. I sighed feeling the nice cold air hit me... "Ahhhh..." I said. "Having a nice time!" Yugure laughed. "Yes!" I shouted back. I opened the door and walked out. Yugure put the ice pack on my head, and then went back into his room. I went back into my room and sat in my little pool and put the ice cubes in it.

Yugure sat at the kitchen able and yawned. I helled my pellow against my chest and went down stair like a vombie. My eyes closed and walked right to the kitchen table...I sat down on Yugure acidently then got up and went to the other chair... The spell on Ryonken's room had woren off, so we heard everthing... "MMMMM!" I moaned angery, grouchy, tired, in need of ripping a head off if the noise continued. "All out of sound spells... I groaned... "He has o stop some time..." I sighed...

We waited there, for HOURS... Ryonken didn't shut up... I stood up and drug myself to Ryonken's room...

Yugure's P.O.V.

Nahhhh! fucking hamster wouldn't shut up... It had been hours... Chei suddenly lifted herself up and walked into Ryonkens room... "RYONKEN!" was all I heard... Chei cam back out, blood on her face. Then slowly went to the table, grabbed her pellow, and went back to her room. I lazily went Ryonkn's room to see what she did... She gagged him and tighed him up... And by the looks of the cuts, beat the shit out of him... I walk back out and, shut the door, and went back to my room...

Chei's P.O.V.


End file.
